How do you know?
by SiXxA.m
Summary: **FEMSLASH** Eve feels like she's the only one who hasn't found her "true love". Can her friends help her to get the one person that could be her love? Includes: Melina, Mickie, Candice, and many more....
1. What she really wants

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Rated T for now atleast**

* * *

"Well....Somebody seems rather quiet." , Melina directed towards Eve. Melina, Eve, Candice, and Mickie were forced to share a hotel room. It wasn't to roomy either. One bathroom, two beds, and no kitchen. The divas didn't complain though. They were simply glad they got a room and were able to rest before the show. They bed dilemma was simple to figure out. Candice and Mickie shared one bed and Melina and Eve shared the other bed. They couldn't have it any other way. Especially since Candice and Mickie considered themselves as the "item". And as Candice says the "item" must always stick together. Mickie wasn't bothered by that at all she loved spending almost every waking moment with her girlfriend.

"No I've just got a lot on mind, that's all." , Eve answered Melina. Not that Melina bought any of it. Eve passed her empty glance towards Candice and Mickie. They were holding hands laying on the bed. Candice was holding Mickie gently as Mickie rested her head on her girlfriends chest. Candice rested her head on Mickie's savoring the sweet smell of her light brown silky hair. It was as if they were made for eachother. It wasn't just the way they looked at eachother or the way they acted towards eachother. It was so much more that Eve couldn't quite figure out. For instance, Eve looked at there hands. They held hands as if they were afraid to let go for a second. Like they didn't want to lose eachother or go a second without not feeling eachothers loving presence. Eve knew why that intrigued her so much.

It was everything she ever wanted. She wanted to have pure undying love for someone and she wanted to feel that there was no doubt that, that person felt the same. She had only felt a true deep connection remotely close to that with one other person, but she was to afraid of the possible hurt to go for it. Kelly Kelly gave her a feeling that no one else had given Eve throughout all the years she had been dating. Kelly Kelly had been single ever since Ashley had left. Eve guessed that Kelly was still pretty sensitive about having to let Ashley go even though they only dated for about 8 or 9 months. It was still long enough time to fall in love with somebody. Kelly had even admitted to Eve that she falls in love quickly. Melina stared at Eve worried. Eve was staring mindlessly at Mickie and Candice or shall she say the "item", with curiosity and sorrow in her eyes.

"Eve...would you like to go walk with me? You know catch some fresh air." , Melina asked softly. Eve turned to look at Melina then back at the "item". She sighed and looked back at Melina slowly nodding her head. Melina grinned and Eve grinned back. But the smile didn't reach her eyes. Melina sighed and walked out the door and Eve didn't have much of a choice, but to follow. As the elevator door closed Melina was relieved that it was only Eve and herself in the elevator.  
"Eve, your worrying me. What's the matter?", Melina asked. Eve looked up at Melina with doubtful eyes.

"Am I the only one?" , Eve asked. Eve meant was she the only one that hadn't found the one she truly loved, the one that she would have no problem with spending the rest of her life with. Melina had found that person. Her name was Milena Roucka or as she will be known as in the WWE, Rosa Mendes. She was on her way to becoming a diva and Melina was doing all she could to help her. It was hard for Melina to not be able to see her since she was only on the road. So, having her as a diva would do Melina some good.

Melina passed her a confused look. It was almost as if a question mark had been etched in Melina's expression. Melina was just happy that Eve was talking to her and not trying to hold everything in. Melina had been in that situation many times before in her life, but unlike Eve she had no one to talk to. She wished there was someone there like herself to talk to when she went through times such as this.

"What do you mean?" , Eve was sure Melina would ask her that.

"Am I the only one that hasn't found......I guess what you can say a 'true love'?", Eve said putting air quotes around the words true and love.

"I mean you have Milena, Candice and Mickie have each other.....But what about me......I have no one." , she added and grimaced. Melina understood exactly where Eve was coming from. When Melina was the newest diva on RAW, she would see Candice and Mickie together and always wanted to know how it felt to love someone like that. Then the 2006 diva search came by and she met Milena. Then she pretty much knew. It was actually as simple as it sounded.

"Well, your not all alone, I guess." , Melina said, walking out of the elevator.

"Who else is there?", Eve asked not being aware of the fact that she should have braced herself for the answer.  
"Well, Kellys been pretty "alone" since Ashley asked to be released.", Melina had put her own air quotes around the word alone. Eve's heart thudded harder as she heard the name. She hadn't thought Melina would have said Kelly's name.

"But that's different," Eve sighed before she continued, "Kelly did find the one she truly loved......she just lost her. She didn't have much of a choice." , Melina's friendly grin grew wider. Eve couldn't understand why though. When something like that happens to someone, a persons reaction usually doesn't involve them smiling.

"That's where you just might be wrong," Melina's smile stayed consistent, "If that was the one she truely loved then that wouldn't have happened"

"Melina, What are you talking about?", Eve asked.

"Love works in strange ways and if something between them was truly meant to be, it would have found its way. So since it didn't, then they were obviously meant to find other people. Kelly's true love is out there somewhere and she'll find it, and same goes for Ashley.", As little sense as Melina was making at first, Eve thought she did have a point.

"Melina, can I trust you?", Eve asked becoming a bit nervous. She was about to admit something that she'd been keeping bottled up since the minute she met KellyKelly.

"Of course, you can Eve.", Melina pointed out. Eve inhaled sharply holding her breathe. Once they were outside, the wind blew Eve's hair across her face. The fresh air took some pressure off her shoulders. She exhaled in a gust. She looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"I think...", she cut off as a group of people passed them. She dropped her voice an octave.

"I think I'm falling in love with Kelly Kelly."

* * *

**I actually really enjoyed writing this. I'm thinking of turning this into an actual story instead of a one-shot like I usually do. Tell me what you think about it and tell me if you think I should make this into an actual story. Thanks so much, I really do appreciate it. ^_^**


	2. Run away

Melina froze. _'Did she just say Kelly Kelly?'_ Melina thought. She thought Eve and Kelly Kelly were the best of friends. Eve stopped beside Melina. This was what she was afraid of. She knew Melina's reaction would be something like this. She was just so grateful that Melina hadn't started screaming her usual blood-curdling shriek like she has other times in response to something Eve has told her.

"Eve, you told Kelly, right?", Melina asked in a rather calm voice. Admitting what you felt towards someone was no big deal for Melina. She was a relatively open person when it came to situations as this. Eve was puzzled by this question. It wasn't that Eve wasn't a straight forward person, it was simply that she was afraid. Afraid that Kelly wouldn't feel the same way. Afraid that it would put an awkward wedge in her close friendship with Kelly.

"Um, no I haven't," Eve answered hesitantly.

_'Nor do I plan to'_, Eve thought.

"That's it lets go," Melina said, taking a firm grip of Eve's wrist and pulling her forward. Melina was strutting at such a high speed that it was close to impossible for Eve to keep up. Eve pulled her arm back stopping Melina abruptly in her tracks.

"Where are you taking me?" , Eve demanded. Melina's grin slipped a bit. She was hoping she would get farther before Eve would ask that question. Melina sighed.

"You'll see.", Melina said, starting up again. Eve was more stern this time, resisting Melina.

"I don't want to see, Melina. I want to know where your taking me. I don't want to end up making a idiot of myself , because I was unprepared.", Eve added that last part in hope that Melina might get the idea Eve would actually follow through if she told her where the hell she was taking her, which was highly unlikely.

"I'll tell you once we get in the car.", Melina said. She knew how to trick someone, so Eve was slightly suspicious. Nevertheless, Eve opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat. They sat in silence. The car was off and Eve waited patiently.

"Tell me," Eve demanded breaking the silence. Melina started the car and sped off. Now, it didn't take long for Eve to realize what Melina was pulling off. Melina grinned in spite of herself. Eve couldn't get out of a moving car, so now she had no choice, but to head off to the destination Melina wanted her to go to.

"Damn it, Melina! Stop the car!", Melina chuckled at Eve's agitation.

"Well, I'm the driver and what I want goes.", Melina countered. Eve's hands clenched into fist. She rested them on her lap, placed her head back on the head rest, and closed her eyes taking deep breathes. Melina grinned, because of the the easy victory.

"At least, tell me where your taking me.", Eve pleaded in a controlled tone, her eyes still shut. Melina's expression became unreadable. Again she was hoping she would get farther than this before Eve asked that question. Melina sighed in defeat. The taste of victory had passed when she knew she had to answer the question either way.

"To Kelly's house.", she said the words quickly in hope Eve wouldn't understand what she had said. Melina turned to see confusion plastered all over Eve's gorgeous face. Melina sighed in relief. Eve hadn't understood what she had said. They were doing a show in Tampa. All the divas had to get a hotel room and most of the superstars as well. But there were a few of them that lived nearby.

"What did you just say?", Eve asked.

"I already said it. The deed is done and I'm not repeating myself.", Eve decided just to calm down and be patient. She would find out soon enough. The rest of the car drive was relatively quite. Eve was lost in thought. She inhaled through her mouth trying to get rid of the lump in her throat that her anxiety had formed.

Melina on the other hand couldn't be prouder of herself. She basked in her obvious control over the situation. That didn't come to much surprise to Eve at all. She was well aware that Melina was a naturally dominant person. Melina stopped her car and took the keys out of the ignition. Eve could her the car turn off so she thought they must have arrived at their destination. Eve slowly lifted her head to look up. Her eyes grew wide.

"No! No! Anywhere, but here please"

"No your going in there and your going to tell her the truth. I'll stay in the car unless you need someone to come in there with you. To suppor--", Melina was cut off by the sound of a car door slamming. She looked out the window and saw Eve running as fast as she could. She saw Eve's high heels on the seat next to hers. Melina didn't expect this and she wasn't intending on holding back her pissed expression. She got out the car and was about to start running after her. She came to a halt before she even passed her own car.

_'What the hell am I thinking? I've got a car right here and I'm gonna try to run.'_, Melina thought heading back to her car, but just as she opened her car door Kelly's front door had opened.

"Melina?", she heard Kelly say from behind her.

"Shit," Melina blew under her breath. How was she going to explain this mess to Kelly?

* * *

**Well here's another chapter. I know its not very long, and I'm sorry for that, but please review. Tell me what you thought. Thanks bunches! XD**


	3. Its a date?

"So let me see if I got this right," Kelly started resting back on her couch, crossing her silky legs, "You were driving through my neighborhood and you were in fear that your car would run out of gas any second, so you saw my house and got relieved, because you knew I would understand you randomly parking your car in my drive thru.", Melina's body tensed.

"Well, yes that's about right.", Melina stared wide eyed at Kelly's curious expression. Kelly's expression relaxed with a grin. Melina exhaled realizing she was holding her breathe. Kelly started to rise using her fist to lift her off the plush cushion. Her eyes down on the floor. Her eyebrow rose and she slumped back onto the couch.

"Melina?" she questioned.

"Er....Yes"

"Why is your heel broken?" Kelly asked. God damn-it, what am I suppose to say, Melina questioned herself. Kelly shot her a smirk. Uh-oh, not good Melina thought. She had to make up something, or the stream of excuses she had concocted in seconds would seem meaningless. Her eyes wandered around the room, unaware that she was twiddling her thumbs while she thought.

"Well, well, well, looks like I've stumped the renowned liar herself. Now lets try this again." Kelly sat up straight. Noticing Melina's wide eyed glare, she decided to simple the question, "Why?" Kelly asked with a confident smirk.

"Actually," Melina sneered, "There's really a reason as to why my heel is broken," Kelly's expression hadn't changed the tiniest bit. This was going to be harder to wing than Melina thought.

"Well, lets hear it," Kelly boasted. Melina glowered at the blonde, causing that stupid know-it-all grin of hers to grow even wider.

"Well, you see-" Kelly's phone went off causing Melina to cut off. Melina sighed a huge sigh of relief and rested her head back on the couch. Kelly scowled at Melina as she took the phone out of her tight jean pocket. Once exposed the ring tone became more apparent. It was Kelly's entrance music.

How typical?, Melina thought, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. The scowl on Kelly's face was replaced by an immediate grin as she stared at who the caller was.

"Hello?", Kelly chirped.

"Oh, hey." Kelly bit her lip, somehow still managing to smile from ear to ear.

"No I'm not busy," Kelly replied after the person on the other line spoke. Kelly completely ignored Melina, who was sitting on the couch just in front of her. Melina scoffed. She ripped off the remains of her heel and chucked it at Kelly's head. Melina smiled when she heard the thud as it bounced off Kelly's head.

"Tonight sounds great," Kelly continued as if nothing had touched her. Melina's curiosity rose as she heard the words and saw her expression.  
Kelly shut the phone. She sighed and slumped back into the couch. Melina eyed her flustered expression, as she stared off into space.  
What was that about?, Melina wondered.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I've been kind of busy. Please review. Thanks!**


	4. Who?

"Kelly?" Melina asked slowly and suspiciously.

"Yeah?" Kelly answered still staring off into space with that stupid grin on her lips.

"Who was that?" Melina inquired with that wicked smile glued to her face. The tables were turned.

Kelly Kelly snapped back into reality, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me," Melina grinned, sliding her fingers across the hem of her skirt. Her eyes examined the blonds face, perfectly amused.

"Who's playing any games?" Kelly mumbled, trying to sound innocent. Melina was getting fed up with all this. She stood up slowly, towering over Kelly.

"Give me the phone," she demanded.

"No!" Kelly shouted, tightening her grip on the phone. Melina lunged herself onto Kelly trying to rip the phone out of Kelly's slender hands.

"Mind your own business!" Kelly argued, squirming under Melina. Kelly was still trying to figure out what had occured to lead up to this event.

"Oh, don't be a hypocrite!" Melina defended, "You were just in my business!"

Melina knew it was a lame comeback, but she couldn't think of anything else when she's wrestling a blond Barbie for a phone. Kelly kicked Melina off, knocking her onto the wooden coffee table in front of her couch.

Out of breath, Kelly said, "That's different."

"Yeah, OK!" Melina grunted reaching for the phone once more. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

Eve slowly crept back into the hotel room, "Candice? Mickie?"

"We're in here," Candice and Mickie answered in unison. Eve stood by the bathroom door, looking in to find Mickie and Candice with petite black dresses on. Eve chuckled quietly. Of course, the "item" has to match.

"We're going out to get some drinks tonight, you in?" Candice asked. Eve thought about it for awhile. It might've been good for her to go out and get her mind off things, but she wasn't sure.

"Well, I don't know," Eve answered, walking into the large hotel bathroom. She wondered why they gave them such small room to sleep and such a large bathroom.

"Why not? It's gonna be fun," Mickie said, applying false lashes onto Candice. Mickie always thought it was cute how Candice could never get the hang of putting false lashes on, and she found it even cuter to watch her try.

"Well, you guys are almost done getting dressed. And it would take me too long to get ready,"

"Oh, we'll wait for you. C'mon Eve, Melina said she was going to meet us there," Candice said. There really wasn't a way to say no now.  
Eve wore a mint green cocktail dress with pearl earrings. Candice begged to do her makeup so she allowed her.

"Looks like I'm not going be wearing any fake lashes tonight," Eve said, while Candice was doing her makeup.

"Oh, shut up," They were all walking down the hallway to the elevator when they saw Melina walking their way. They stared at her incredulously as she came closer. Her shirt and hair was soaking wet, her makeup was running down her face, one of her heels had completely broken off, and her shirt was torn down the middle exposing her red bra. She didn't say a word to any of them until she passed by Eve.

"Sissy," she muttered, then stormed off to their hotel room.

* * *

The whole ride over to the bar Eve's mind was filled with thoughts about Kelly Kelly. Eve and Kelly, being the close friends that they are, usually talk at least once a day. But, Eve had no texts, no messages, no missed calls. She wondered why, but decided not to go into even deeper thought. They were in Kelly's hometown for the week. She thought about the things Melina had told her. Maybe she should tell Kelly. Even if Kelly didn't feel the same, at least she would get it off her chest. But she just couldn't tell her, at least not any time soon.

* * *

Candice and Mickie were off in the bathroom touching up their make-up. Melina and Eve were dancing with drinks in their hands. Eve didn't even bother to ask Melina what happened when she ran off from Kelly's house. Frankly, she didn't even want to know what happened.

"Turn around," Melina whispered in Eve's ear. Eve hesitantly turned around to see Kelly in a little teal and black dress. Her hair was straight and her makeup complemented her outfit perfectly.

"As gorgeous as ever," Eve said in Melina's ear. Melina grinned and kept on dancing. She loved Eve when she loosened up with a couple of drinks.

Candice had walked out of the bathroom before Mickie did. She squeezed her way through the crowd of people dancing.

"This place is packed tonight," she muttered to herself. She finally managed to get through the partying crowd when she saw a familiar face. Was that who she thought it was?

"Ashley?"

* * *

**Ok, so I haven't updated this in forever. I know that this is kind of a cliff hanger, but don't worry I plan on updating this soon. Thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed, favorited, etc. And a big thanks to French Beauty who pretty much made me remember how much I love writing this story. So, please review (((:**


End file.
